Answers
Answers (stylised as "answers") is a video by Meatsleephttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDC7OybhjeQ. The video is thirteen seconds long, but a glitch makes the video appear to be six minutes and nineteen seconds long. The video was released on the 15th of May as the final video in the series. Plot The sound of a record crackling can be heard throughout the entire video, and the screen is black. At the 0:13 mark, the upside-down image of a bridge flashes on the screen. The audio continues, and a buzzing noise can be heard fading in and out. A pulsating noise can be heard as well. At the 5:58 mark, a high-pitched screeching noise can be heard. The noise travels through both the left and the right channels, and fades out as the video ends Description The description of the video begins in the description box with fifty answers to Reddit's fifty Ask Me Anything (AMA) questions, but an additional fifty answers were continued in the comments section: 1 No, this is it 2 Indefinitely 3 Original composition 4 Before /x/ turned to shit, we wanted to give back some spooky OC 5 There were nine 6 Fun 7 Three 8 Original composition 9 Question is nonsensical 10 No. Individuals maybe 11 No. Dice. Imagination 12 Question is nonsensical 13 Creepy videos for /x/ 14 Sewn Kin 15 No 16 ███████ was amusing at the start, we'd even planned to try and film him around his building as part of an excursion to Monroeville Mall. When it (quickly) became apparent that he is mentally ill, we ceased engagement. During his deranged mission to "out meatsleep", ███████ stalked, doxxed, and sexually harassed children. If you have been the victim of his phone calls or emails or social media stalking, we encourage you to contact the North Versailles Police department at (412)-823-████ 17 Original composition. We can upload it all somewhere if people want 18 Kdenlive and ffmpeg 19 No 20 No concept, just spooks 21 Longpig was filmed without consent, but the footage was used after with consent. If you want it to look realistic, stand there all day, film everything. Film all day 22 We're gutted it had to end. We had SO MUCH fun, and it's all because of you, thank you thank you thank you to the fans 23 No, just trying to make spooky videos for /x/philes 24 Ametama has nothing to do with us 25 No secrets, just inspiration from locations 26 No props except for one video not released 27 Location, /x/, and found footage horror 28 Not at all 29 Spooks for /x/, and after it grew, spooks for you, spooks for all 30 YES! We loved the theories! It felt like we were all in it together 31 You know how videomeat has a weird way of counting meatsleep questions? The reason for this is a lost video from sewnkin 32 None 33 Yes 34 Nothing 35 Two people 36 Everywhere 37 Nonsensical question 38 "meatsleep" is a creepy made up word 39 Nonsensical question 40 Fuck off 41 Several 42 No 43 Nonsensical question 44 With software 45 Live recording 46 Before Kubosava 47 With camera and software 48 Heh 49 Walking in the park 50 No 51 A kidney would have sufficed 52 Why the retarded question 53 No 54 Several hours to a week depending on circumstances 55 We'd been making bad OC for /x/ forever 56 No sir 57 Fan theories created the "truth". So, yes. And no. 58 No 59 Yes 60 Nothing 61 Nothing. We gave a real phone number, but nobody called. It's not the number in "Calling Meatsleep's Mysterious Dial Tone". None of you ever called :( 62 About 20 years span of ages 63 Macaroni art and squid hunting 64 We don't know what "advanced editing" is. We did not use Adobe After Effects. We don't know what "Bit Crusher" is. The project was intentionally basic 65 Dice, circumstance, you 66 We used regular dice you math whiz, you 67 Nonsensical question 68 audacity 69 Only heard of it, never looked, no connection 70 Yes and no. Kind of not really, but a little bit. Mostly no 71 Never, not in a hundred years 72 Pass, sorry 73 Inside a house 74 Yes 75 Nonsensical question 76 No comment 77 Maybe 78 See question 79 79 See question 78 80 "Martober" means nothing 81 A few of the fans are bona-fide psychopaths. They stalked people in real life, they accused people in person of being "meatsleep" 82 Involving innocent people 83 Dan Bell's dead mall series https://www.youtube.com/MovieDan http://www.facebook.com/ThisIsDanBell http://www.twitter.com/ThisIsDanBell http://www.instagram.com/ThisIsDanBell http://www.vine.co/ThisIsDanBell 84 We were in it 85 Rolled the dice, and we are doing this funny thing now 86 Be at the wrong place at the wrong time 87 "is the footaged reupload"?? What? 88 Because videos from different beaches and garbage on those beaches ARE YOU SERIOUS? 89 The "meatsleep" and "sewnkin" tumblr accounts are owned by a cringey brat. It's nothing to do with us 90 No knowledge of this 91 We already did 92 Zero budget. All cast was involved, or filmed without consent 93 Kubosava is made of dog shit and lies. Tenole Beking is nothing to do with us, and never has. Believe nothing he says 94 Online 95 None of us have any film school, any film background or film training. Everything we've done is doable by anybody 96 Nonsensical question 97 Because /x/, and we wanted to give back. The second sentence of your question is retarded 98 We are permanently and forever disbanded as meatsleep or sewnkin. A couple of us are working on new things, but they won't tie in, and they'll never refer to the old channels 99 If it's audacity figure it out yourself you lazy fuck 100 No, we have nothing to do with those people or channels. Anything official will be or would have been posted on the twitter account And so it ends, fellow writers of meatsleep. Thank you, thank you thank you all. We so enjoyed the collaboration, and the community you created. A million <3<3<3<3 Special thanks to Creepypasta Archives for the meticulous curation on youtube and reddit. You grew the story as much as we did. Thanks to Nick Nocturne for having our back at the end. Believe nothing unconfirmed by us. Thank you all.﻿ Analysis The description of the video answers all one-hundred questions that were asked by Reddit back in January when Meatsleep proposed an Ask Me Anything (AMA) to Reddit user IAmSoVeryBored123 (YouTube user CreepypastaArchive). The original proposal requested 53 questions that could be gathered from the entire fan-base, but more questions would be accepted. References